Trying
by Daisy Hawkins
Summary: Rory/Logan. What if Rory had ended up at Logan's apartment instead of at Paris's after Honor's wedding? Well let's find out...
1. 1 Logan

**Chapter 1 – Logan**

I sighed and rubbed his eyes vehemently as I stared absentmindedly out of our…I mean my…apartment window. Rory had told me not to be at the apartment tomorrow morning so that she could get her things. I wasn't sure if she would actually come at that time, or beforehand to throw me off, so I left Honor's wedding moments after Rory did, much to Honor's distaste. Right now, however, I could care less. All I care about is Rory. At first I was just "attempting" to be a boyfriend, almost like a personal experiment. I knew I would make mistakes, but this had been the worst of all. Technically, I felt that I hadn't cheated on her. But I could see how Rory saw it that way. I shook my head. How could I have let this happen?

Suddenly, my cell phone started to vibrate in my pants pocket. I pulled it out quickly to check if Rory's name appeared on the caller ID, but it wasn't her. It was just Finn. I angrily threw my phone onto the pool table, where the green felt absorbed the vibrations until my voice mail picked up after what seemed like an eternity. A few seconds later, the apartment line started ringing. I glanced down at the caller ID on the phone to my right, and it was Finn again. After six or seven rings, the answering machine clicked and I heard, "Hey, this is Logan and Rory's place. Leave a message!" The sound of Rory's voice on the answering machine alone killed me.

Finn held out until the beep this time, and left his message. "Hey mate, I somehow lost track of your bloody ass at your sister's wedding tonight. Couldn't find Rory either. I was just heading home, with a leggy blonde I'll have you know," I now heard giggling in the background. Some things are just too predictable. "And I saw you bloody standing at your window. Oh and I caught a glimpse of Rory in the pub across the street. She was chatting with that Dale or whatever his name is from the Yale Daily News. What's going on with you two? If you break up with her, you have to give me notice so I can sweep in and take advantage! Just kidding, mate. Call me when you get this, okay? Later."

I searched the street for Rory at the pub across the street as I silently laughed at Finn's slurred message. And at the fact that Finn lives in the apartment one floor down, and could have just come up and rang the damn doorbell.

I finally spotted her, stumbling down the sidewalk across the street, Doyle rushing in the opposite direction. I quickly ran out to the emergency stairs and ran down them two-by-two until I was on the ground floor, and I burst outside. I quickly cut across the street and caught up to her. "Rory," I started, as I caught her hand.

"Logan! Stop, let go of me!" They were standing at least a foot apart, and I could already smell the alcohol on her breath. There was no way I was letting her go anywhere but back to our apartment tonight.

"Rory, come on. Let's go home."

"Home?" she spouted. "I don't have a home! I'm homeless. I have nowhere to sleep tonight. I don't know what I'm going to do…I don't' know why I'm telling you this anyways, it's not like you care," she finished angrily, starting to walk away.

"Rory, wait," I began. "You know that I care. Come on, I know you do."

"Yeah, that's why you slept with all those girls," she said sarcastically. I could see a drunken sleep already teasing her eyes as she struggled to keep them open. I shook my head and braced myself for her to fight back, but picked her up and started to carry her across the street back to the apartment. She didn't scream, which was good since it didn't draw any attention from passers by, but she still was muttering into my chest. Between the fact that my body was muffling her and that she was drunk, I had no clue what she was saying. I carried her through the empty lobby and into the elevator, and then into our apartment. At least I hoped it would stay our apartment, and not become mine. I weaved through the living room and put her on the bed. She tried to get up, but I gently pushed her back down.

"Ace, get some sleep," I whispered.

She reluctantly settled herself on the bed in what looked like an extremely uncomfortable position. She tried to push the hair out of her eyes but had no success. "I can't believe I fell for it," Rory stated, shaking her head.

"Fell for what?" I asked, confused as hell.

"You saying that you loved me," she finished, her head falling onto the pillow.

My jaw dropped. I pushed the stray strands of chocolate-colored hair out of her face, tucking them behind her ear. "Rory?" I said out into the darkness, unsure if she was even awake still. I got no response, and I sighed deeply. "I do love you, Rory. I love you so much," I whispered, kissing her hand. For now, I would have to wait until she woke up. I held her hand and watched her sleep. I watched as her body moved up and down with the steady movements of her breathing. I would never tire of watching her sleep. Or of being with her, for that matter. After a few hours, she started to stir. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she smiled at the sight of me, and I smiled back, stroking her hand. Her eyes then clouded over as she remembered the events of the prior hours, and she frowned and pulled her hand away from me.

"What am I doing here?" she asked incredulously, sitting up as soon as she became aware of her surroundings. However, her sudden movement made her head spin. "Oh God," she mumbled, more of the previous hours coming back to her. Then her eyes widened, and she exclaimed, "Oh my God! Doyle's tongue was on my neck!"

I tried to suppress my smirk at this random outburst. "Doyle's what was where?"

Rory completely ignored me and stumbled over to the bathroom, where she furiously began scrubbing at her neck. I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was, even at four in the morning after a serious night of drinking. I leaned against the doorframe and watched her. Once I had settled in my position to watch her, she glared at me. "Logan, get out!" she commanded, closing the door and locking it in one swift movement. I, however, managed to hop into the bathroom as she did so, thusly locking us in there together. She sighed angrily and gritted her teeth. "Logan, get out of the way," she stated calmly. I shook my head, and Rory tried to storm past me. I put my arm around her waist, but she still managed to grasp the lock.

She struggled for what seemed like minutes with the lock, until I couldn't help but ask, "Hey Ace, what are you doing?"

If looks could kill, the one she gave me after that remark sure would've. "The lock is stuck. I noticed it the other day, but I never bothered to tell you about it or call the landlord," she replied, her anger at the situation evident in her voice. I tried not to let my happiness over this new circumstance be too incredibly evident, but Rory knew me well. I'm sure she could tell. But perhaps with this, I could have the chance to convince her how much I need her. "Don't be so happy!" Rory demanded. Damn, even through the darkness and all of her anger, she could still tell. Bad job, Huntzberger. Bad job.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"And stop touching me," she said, pulling away from me. I didn't even realize that my arm was still around her waist. Touching her had become so natural, I never thought twice about it. The bathroom isn't incredibly spacious, so Rory quickly found sanctuary at the furthest corner away from me she could – in the bathtub. I smirked at her and sat down on the floor next to the bathtub, across from her. She sighed heavily. "Why can't you just leave me alone, Logan?" she asked, burying her face in her hands.

"Because I love you," I stated simply.

I watched as she slowly shook her head. "Don't say things like that if you don't even mean them."

"I do mean it," I replied, not missing a beat. "Rory, do you remember that night at the pool house, before you had moved out, when you told me you loved me?" She had moved her hands into her lap, where they were fidgeting, but her beautiful face was now uncovered and I saw her nod. Maybe I was wearing her down to see how much I care. Every little bit counts. "I told you that I've said that to a lot of girls without meaning it, and I didn't want to say it to you without meaning it."

"Well you obviously changed your mind since then," Rory shot back, like a knife through my heart.

"No, I didn't, Ace. I love you. There's nothing I wouldn't do to prove that to you."

"Oh, and sleeping with Honor's entire wedding party days after we didn't even break up was showing me that you love me how?" she retorted. Wow, this was gonna be harder than I thought.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Rory, I thought we were broken up. I've never had a girlfriend before; I didn't know how the whole break-up thing worked. But now I do, and I would never ever do anything like this ever again. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

I hoped that Ace could hear the sincerity in my voice. Is that a glimmer of trust in her amazing blue eyes?


	2. 2 Rory

**Chapter 2 – Rory**

I sat there, listening to all of these things Logan was saying about me. About really being in love with me. I kept my appearance stoic, but I tried to study his face closer through the darkness. He sounded so incredibly sincere. But then again, he's also sounded sincere for all these months since he slept with all of those girls. "Why didn't you tell me?" I decided to finally ask.

"I didn't want to start a pointless fight about something that I couldn't change. I knew it would hurt you and I didn't want to do that to you."

"So that's how this relationship is going to work? You think that hearing about you sleeping with some girls over Thanksgiving break will hurt me, so you don't tell me. You think that hearing about you having to move to London for a year will hurt me, so you don't tell me. That doesn't work Logan, it just doesn't!" I exclaimed. I was getting a little too excited, given the massive hangover I'm suffering from, so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and saw Logan smiling through the shadows. "What in the world are you smiling about?"

He ignored my question. "Ace, I'm sorry. You know me, I think in terms of right now. 24 hours from now seems like a fucking eternity from now. The only parts of the future I pay attention to are the good parts. Like us going to Asia this summer-"

"How in the world can we go to Asia this summer if you have to leave for London right after graduation?" I interrupted.

"I'll make it happen," he said reassuringly.

"That's not good enough," I replied simply. "You know me too, Logan. I think in terms of right now and the future," I continued, putting a very strong emphasis on the word 'and'. "I can't look forward to some amazing trip with you and then just not go," I admitted.

Logan had a contemplative look on his face. I seriously had no idea what the hell he was thinking. "How about tomorrow I call my father and I'll work out us going to Asia?"

I was uncertain if I should say that he should. Saying that he should would basically be saying that I still want to be with him. I paused, then finally took a deep breath and replied, "How about you do it today, since it's already 4:30 in the morning?"

Logan let out a sigh of relief and laughed. I smiled, but still asked, "So are you in love with any of those girls from Honor's wedding party?"

"Only you, Ace. Only you." He got up and walked over to the door. Suddenly it was open.

I dropped my jaw. "How...did you…"

"You have to push it in, turn the bolt, and then open it. It's been broken like that for awhile," he declared with a smirk. My jaw was still wide open and I just shook my head in disbelief. He tricked me into being locked in a bathroom with him. Huntzberger was one smooth guy.

I started to move to get up, but my throbbing headache kept me down. "Hey, remember how you said you love me?" I asked innocently.

Logan snorted. "Yeah, I think I may've mentioned it once or twice."

"Well come over here and prove it by helping me out of this bathtub," I requested, squirming for a comfortable way to get out without jostling my head too much, worsening the headache.

Logan smiled, and I could tell he was repressing a laugh. He came and scooped me up out of the tub and returned me safely to our bed. I started to try to remove my shoes, but Logan was one step ahead of me, already removing them for me. He then leaned over me, and gave me a short but tender kiss. "Love you, Ace," he whispered after he pulled away, his forehead pressed against mine.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. I opened them back up to see Logan studying my face. I leaned ever so slightly towards him and brushed my lips with his. "I love you too, Logan." He sighed, and I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. He pulled himself over me and onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around me. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep within two seconds of closing my eyes.

--

I awoke with the sun shining brightly, leaving warm lines where it shone through the blinds onto my body. I moved around a little bit and was glad to notice that my headache and hangover seemed to be sufficiently gone. After a few seconds, though, I realized Logan was gone too. I rolled over to look at the time, and there was a note taped to the clock. I removed it, and my heart skipped when I saw that the clock said 2:30 PM. But I then remembered that it was Sunday, and I had nothing planned for the morning I had slept through. My eyes then moved to the note in my hand.

_Hey Ace—_

_Colin and I are going with Finn to his grandparents' place for a few hours in Hartford. I'll be back around four. Oh and I called my father, and I'm having dinner with him tonight to reason out our Asia plans to him._

_Logan_

_P.S.-There's a cup of coffee waiting for you in the microwave, just heat it up._

I got up with a smile on my face and went into the kitchen. I glanced in the microwave for what I assumed would be kiosk coffee, but had to do a double take. I opened the microwave door and smiled as I read "Luke's Diner" around the cup. He had gone all the way out to Stars Hollow just to get me a cup of coffee! I quickly heated it up, and while it was still in the microwave I rummaged for my phone. I dialed my voicemail while I reached in and grabbed the steaming hot coffee and took a sip while I listened to the first of my three messages. "Hey Rory, where in the hell did you and Huntzberger disappear off to? It's not enough that Logan had to make us come, but now I can't even find him or you? If you're having sex in some closet I swear…" Colin's voice trailed off and I laughed at his desperation of being left alone at Honor's wedding. At least I wasn't the only one miserable last night.

I then heard muffled noises over the message, and a familiar other voice began speaking. "'Ello, love. Seriously now, darling, where did you and my man Logan go off to? You two have to keep us chaps up to date with what in God's name you're doing. Call us when you get this." Finn then hung up the phone. I figured that by now Logan had told them what happened last night, hopefully with the short version, leaving out most of my drunkenness. However, knowing Colin and Finn, they probably weaseled every last detail out of Logan. I shook my head and deleted the message, and listened to the next.

"Hey kid it's me. I just wanted to thank you for being such a great child. You never drew on the floor, or pulled on Paul Anka's tail, or screamed 'No!' until the word lost all meaning. Apparently your father could only produce one daughter as well mannered as you, since I'm babysitting Gigi and she's going insane." My mother put a strong emphasis on insane. "Call me once you get this, even if it's three in the morning. I'll still be up rubbing the marker out of the floor." Mom then hung up. She must have gotten Gigi back to Dad by now and be calmed down, so I figured I'd listen to my last message and then call her.

"Rory, it's me. I cannot believe you're not picking up your phone right now. Of all the times in our friendship when I needed you to pick up the phone, this is when. If you were to have only answered the phone for me once ever again in our entire lives, this would've been the time."

I smirked, and said, "Spit it out Lane!" even though I was fully aware that telling my voicemail that would do no good.

"Anyways, okay so I have some big news. Some very big news. I can't even tell you over your voicemail it's so huge. So just call me immediately. I mean, if there's ever been a time in your life where you need to immediately do something in your life, this is it. Immediately!" Lane was talking so fast in her message. By the tone of her voice, I assumed that it was good news, but I couldn't be sure until I called her. I dialed her phone number and her phone had barely started ringing when she answered right away. "I'm getting married!" she blurted over the phone.

"What?" I exclaimed. I almost spilled my coffee from Luke's all over my lap.

Lane squealed. I could tell, even over the phone that she was jumping up and down. "Zach asked me last night! He came in the diner and-"

"Lane! What are you doing? Does the no cell phones rule mean anything to you?" I heard Luke ask gruffly. "And put that coffee pot down before you jump up and down like that, you're going to make a mess."

I smirked. I was right; she was jumping up and down! And she sure has reason to. "Luke, it's Rory!" Lane said excitedly.

I could almost hear Luke roll his eyes. "Hello Rory," he aimed towards the phone.

"Hey Luke!" I shouted back so that he could hear me.

"Lane, why don't you go take your break and talk to Rory outside," Luke suggested.

"Okay!" Lane said excitedly.

"Oh, and tell Rory I hope she's enjoying her coffee," he shouted after her.

"I am!" I said enthusiastically, taking another sip.

"She is, Luke! I'll be back in ten!" Lane called behind her. I heard the bell of the diner door opening faintly over Lane's excited words. "Rory, you should've been here. It was just so amazing. He had a ring and everything, and he proposed to me in front of the whole diner. Luke let me off early afterwards since I couldn't even walk straight I was so happy, and Zach came and picked me up and we just went and saw a movie. It was just so nice. It felt right."

I couldn't stop smiling at her news. "Oh Lane, that's so great! Do you have any idea yet when the wedding's going to be?"

"I don't have any idea right now. But next weekend you have to come out to Stars Hollow. We have to find a dress for me and a dress for the maid of honor. That would be you by the way!"

This time I squealed. "I'm so happy for you, Lane. And yes, of course I'll come out to the Hollow next weekend. We have a lot of work to do!"

"That we do! Okay well my break's gonna be over soon so I better go. Call me later?" Lane asked.

"Of course," I replied. "Bye."

"Bye," Lane said, hanging up the phone.

I then dialed my Mom, and waited for what seemed like eternity until she finally answered the phone. "Yes hello yes I'm here!" she greeted, obviously out of breath.

"Where was the phone this time?" I asked.

"Rory, hi! It was in the oven," she stated, like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The oven. May I ask why?" I replied.

"Well, I haven't quite figured that out yet," she started. "However, I do think that Paul Anka had something to do with it. He can do some crazy things when he puts his mind to it."

"Why would Paul Anka put his mind to putting the phone in the oven?" I asked, mystified.

"Why not?" Mom casually replied. "So what's new, hon?"

I didn't really want to talk to her about the whole Logan situation from last night until I had totally processed it over in my head, so I simply replied, "So, Gigi's a bit of trouble, eh?"

I could tell as soon as I opened my mouth that I had sufficiently distracted her for an hour or more. "Oh my God, she really is! I mean, I know she's your half-sister and everything, but Rory you should've seen this girl. The entire house is in disarray. Paul Anka is going to need years of therapy. And my eardrums are permanently damaged from all of her screaming." I laughed, assuming she was overexaggerating just a little. "I'm serious, Ror, this kid is over the edge. And I tried to gently tell Chris when he came to pick her up, but he completely blew up at me. A few hours later he called back and said that he realized he was out of line and that Gigi really is out of control."

"Is she really that bad? I mean is she just being a kid?" I asked.

"Oh no. I know I got blessed with you since you were the most amazingly low-maintenance kid ever, but this was more than her just being a kid. She had never heard the word 'no' before unless it came out of her own mouth."

I shook my head, thinking about Gigi. Then my eyes widened. "Hey!"

"What?" Mom asked innocently.

"You said I **was** the most low-maintenance kid ever! I've gotten high-maintenance?" I asked, mocking pain in my voice.

"Maybe a bit," she hinted. I laughed, and just then I could hear Logan outside, unlocking the door.

"Hey Mom, Logan's home so I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I didn't really need to tell her that I'd call her tomorrow. I call her every day; it's become a major habit ever since our disagreement last year.

"Kay. Love you, Rory!"

"Love you too, Mom," I said with a smile, flipping my phone shut and taking the last sip of coffee I had left as Logan walked in.

He smiled at me as he walked into the kitchen. "Enjoy your coffee?"

"Mmm very much so," I replied, snuggling my hands around the cup and then holding it close to me as to absorb as much of the leftover heat as possible. I was still in just the dress I had worn to Honor's wedding, and was getting a little chilly.

Logan put down his things, and kissed me on the forehead. "I'm glad to hear that," he muttered into my hair, which he stroked his fingers through as he walked past me to get a bottle of water from the fridge. I turned to face him as he lazily sat up on the counter next to the fridge and leaned back to rest against the wall. He opened the bottle and asked, "So what are you doing tonight?" before taking a sip.

I shrugged. "I have a paper that I should probably start working on, and I need to drop by the Daily News to see how everything is coming along."

A mischievous grin crossed his features. "Do you want to come with me to have dinner with my father? Come on, I know you're dying to!"

I laughed as I got up and stood between his legs which were lazily draped over the side of the counter. I put one hand on each of his knees, and began drawing random patterns on his leg absentmindedly with my right index finger. I leaned towards him where he met me halfway. My lips met his, and I moved my hands a little more upward and tightened my grip on his legs as we kissed. I pulled away, and replied, "I really can't. I need to do some paper stuff tonight. Sorry."

He smiled back at me, although I could tell he was slightly disappointed. "Okay." He idly stroked my arm, and I shivered. "Cold, Ace?"

"No," I lied, not particularly wanting to leave our current position.

Logan smirked and gestured at my arm. "Well, you could've fooled me with all of those goose bumps." I groaned and leaned my head into his chest. "Go change."

"Yeah, but then you'll be here and I'll be there and I can't be here if I'm over there and I like it here," I said incredibly fast, in Lorelai Gilmore fashion.

A confused look crossed his eyes for just a moment, but then I could see him giving up on trying to figure out what I had just said. He just laughed and said, "Come on, I have to get dressed too." He hopped down from the counter and draped his arm around my waist, leading us to the bedroom. I reluctantly broke our contact as I moved towards the closet, slinking out of my dress. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Logan watching me as he riffled through a drawer, searching for a tie. I slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top, threw my hair in a ponytail, and then grabbed a tan cardigan with green, red, and yellow flowers on it and put it on as I turned towards Logan. He was attempting to straighten his tie, but having no luck. I giggled and grabbed the tie from his hands, and began straightening it myself. I felt his chest heave under my hands as he sighed. "Thank you." He looked down at himself and fidgeted with the bottom of the nice shirt he had halfway tucked in and then looked up at me. "You look very nice, by the way," he commented, slipping his middle finger into the space between the hem of my tank top and the top of my jeans.

I laughed. "Oh, I'm sure I do," I replied, thinking of how I still needed to take a shower.

"You always look nice," he replied, his voice growing huskier. He pulled my hips towards his and kissed me. I dropped his tie and moved my hands around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue darted into my mouth, and I reciprocated the gesture.

I finally pulled away for air, and asked, "When do you have to be at your father's?" He moved his arm up around my shoulders and kissed me once again. He glanced at his watch and groaned into my mouth.

"Soon," he replied, placing one more kiss on my lips.

I straightened his tie once more, and said, "Come home soon."

He smiled at the word home, and said, "I'll do what I can. I should be back around ten or eleven."

I nodded and he started to walk towards the door. "Logan…" I started after him. He stopped and came back towards me. "Thank you for talking to your father…"

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll be back soon. Have fun at the paper." With that, he walked out the door and I listened as the elevator came to our floor and then left. I sat down on the couch and slowly put my shoes on. I smiled at the thought of him actually talking to his father about the future. Logan was stepping quite far outside his ordinary limits by doing this, but I know he can do it.


	3. 3 Logan

Hey, thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm not a big Mitchum fan, but I tried to portray him as accurately as possible. Let me know what you think! Oh and I'm going to be out of town for a few days so I won't be able to update very quickly. But there is more coming, rest assured!

**Chapter 3 – Logan**

I stood in front of my family's house, practically paralyzed. All I did was stare at the gigantic door and the ornate sculptures. Had the door really always been this big? I smiled as I was reminded of the many stories Rory had told her about her mother standing in front of the Gilmore household just like this before almost every one of their weekly Friday night dinners. I shook my head and rang the doorbell. I couldn't believe what I was here to do. I was going to have a mature conversation with my father. There was a first for everything, I suppose.

The maid answered the door, and smiled once she saw my face. "Hello, Logan! Your father is in his study, would you like me to get him for you?"

"That would be great," I replied as she took my coat. I walked through the spacious hallway and took a seat on the couch in the living room, waiting. I hadn't been this nervous to talk to my father since I sunk his yacht.

"Logan! You're on time! You're just full of surprises today, aren't you?" Mitchum greeted, with a clap on my back. "I mean, first you voluntarily want to have dinner with me, and now you're on time as well? How much money do you need this time, son?" he joked.

"This isn't about money, Dad," I replied coolly as he handed me a glass of scotch. At least he knows what I like to drink.

My father's confusion was evident as he sat across from me, taking a sip from his own drink. "Well then what is this about?"

I exhaled deeply. I could see the fight coming already. "This is about London," I said slowly. He sat up, and I could tell I had really caught his attention.

"You're going to London," he said matter-of-factly.

"I know," I started.

"Well then what's the problem?" he interrupted.

"When do you want me to go?" I asked.

He took another drink, and replied, "After you graduate."

"What does that mean?" I asked, slamming my drink down on the table. "The month after I graduate? The day after? Or are you going to have a jet waiting outside of the ceremony so I can just walk straight on? I have a life outside of your plans for me, Dad. I have to know more than this vagueness you're giving me." By the time I finished, I was breathing heavily and I rubbed my face, waiting for some sort of response. I guess I had startled him, the last time I had initiated a conversation about my future to him was, well, never.

He recovered from his shock rather quickly though, and said, "What exactly are you talking about? We've discussed this before, you're going to London."

"We've never discussed. You've told me," I said. "I can't go right after graduation. I have things to do."

He smirked at me. "Now who's being vague?" I opened my mouth to respond, but he continued talking. "I don't need you in London until July 15th. Surely I've told you that before a million times."

I grit my teeth. I had never heard that date in my life. "Yeah, I guess I just wasn't paying attention," I lied to humor him.

"Well you better pay attention when you're in London. No missing meetings, or late-night partying, or any of that. You're there for the year, and you'll behave for a year," he said sternly.

I rubbed my hands over my forehead. Just thinking about going to London gave me a headache. I would have to start fitting into this life that my father has been working so hard to create for me. I would be away from Rory for a year. A whole year. How in the world am I going to stand being apart from Rory for a year?

"Do we understand each other?" Dad asked, slightly annoyed, interrupting my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and continued to rub my forehead. I opened them back up and picked up my drink again. "Yes. We do."

"So, what are the big plans that you, Colin, and Finn have for this summer?" he asked casually.

"We're not going anywhere, Rory and I are going to Asia," I replied as I took another drink.

His eyes widened again. It's probably a good thing he wasn't drinking as I said that, as he would've spit it out all over me in astonishment. "You really like this girl, don't you?"

"Like is putting it lightly, Dad," I muttered over my glass, taking another swig.

He sat back and surveyed me once over. "She is a sweet girl," he continued.

"Could you just stop right there?" I asked, a touch of irritation in my voice.

"Stop what?" he asked, pretending like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"I'm not getting into a discussion with you about Rory right now. She makes me happy and she's staying in my life, despite what you or Mom or anyone else says," I said quickly. We had just had a semi-nice conversation for God's sake. I was starting to think that it was possible for us to spend an entire night in each other's presence without having a screaming match. But if we started talking about Rory, I had a feeling that might change.

"Okay fine, we don't have to discuss this now. Although I do think the subject warrants attention, but at a later time," he finished.

"Dad, please," I said, my voice rising.

"Your mother is right, you don't need someone struggling to have a career by your side when you'll have your own career to keep up with," he added in.

I shook my head. "Stop. Rory and I can make our own decisions. And Rory won't be struggling for a career, she's already the editor of the Yale Daily News and she's an amazing writer," I finished, annoyed.

Before my father could respond, the maid came in and informed us that dinner was ready. He shook his head at me and just walked into the dining room. I really didn't feel like starting a fight, so I reluctantly got up and shuffled in after him. I sat down with him at the table built for twenty, and we awkwardly and silently ate our dinner. Every once in awhile he would throw in some mundane comment about the newspaper business, and I would just nod along. Just as I finished up all the food on my plate, Mom walked in.

"Logan! What a surprise to see you here!" she said happily.

I smiled at her, and got up and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you too, Mom. Unfortunately, I have to get going." I turned on my heel to face my father, and held out my hand. "I'm glad we had a chance to talk, Dad," I told him, ignoring how our conversation ended.

"So am I, Logan," he replied, shaking my hand.

I turned back to my mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon, Mom."

"Goodbye, Logan!" she said after me as I walked out of the dining room. I heard them talking as I left the house. At the moment I could care less about the topic of their conversation. I got into my car and began to drive back home as I thought about how things went with my father. I was glad that Rory and I could still go to Asia, but the more I thought about the prospect of having to go to London, the more I dreaded it. Something had clicked in my head tonight and made me realize what the next year was really going to be like. I won't be able to wake up with Rory in my arms. I won't be able to argue with her about getting two newspapers instead of sharing one. I won't be able to surprise her with coffee throughout the day. I won't be able to kiss her, to touch her. Fuck. This is why I don't think about the future.

My thoughts carried me home, as I was back to the apartment before I knew it. I glanced at the clock as I turned the car off and noticed it was almost eleven. I went up the elevator and went in the apartment. Rory was lying on the couch, highlighting some papers. She turned her head as she heard the sound of the door opening and smiled at me. "Hey. How was dinner?" she asked, her glance momentarily returning to her notes before she highlighted one final sentence and placed the papers and the highlighter on the coffee table.

I laid down next to her, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her shoulder. "I leave for London July 15th," I told her, smiling as best I could, given that all I could think about at the moment was how much I'd miss her.

She smiled and snaked her arms around me. "Now I can pull out all those books we got about Asia back out. I hid them once I found out you were going to London to try to not get my hopes up," she admitted.

I pushed a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her lightly. "Well go ahead and take them back out, Ace. So how was your night?" I asked, not really wanting to focus on my night with my father.

"I have to get a new coat," she pouted.

I laughed, and asked, "Why?"

"Well, last night at the pub I was talking to Doyle and he was telling me all about how he and Paris were in a huge fight and she had kicked him out of the apartment, and then I offered to walk him out. He was cold, so I lent him my coat, and then I gave him a hug goodnight. While we were hugging, he started kissing my neck, and he even used his tongue! I pulled away and we both felt very awkward, but today when I went into the paper I found out that Paris and Doyle made up and Doyle told Paris about what had happened. And she's actually insulted by the fact that I didn't enjoy Doyle kissing my neck, as if I was saying that her boyfriend wasn't good enough or something. So she's keeping my coat ransom until I admit that I liked it! They are insane!" She finished. She was talking incredibly fast the entire time. A Gilmore trait that I knew and loved.

I just smiled, nodded, and said, "I'll get you a new coat," as I kissed her gently. Rory smiled back at me, and took my hand in hers, intertwining her fingers with mine.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You don't have to do that. I'll find a way to get it back," she said, a mischievous grin on her face. I laughed, and then returned her mischievous look.

"So," I said as I started to kiss her neck, "Was last night kind of like this?"

"Logan!" she exclaimed playfully, hitting me with a pillow she had grabbed from behind her back. I pretended to be hurt as I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "No, it wasn't," she said. I smiled. "It was better last night," she finished with a grin.

"Oh, Ace!" I said, climbing on top of her. "I'm gonna make you regret saying that!"

"Really now?" she challenged, teasingly smirking at me.

With her still under me, I sat up, still looking at her deviously. "Yes, I am," I replied with confidence. I slid my fingers under her tank top until I reached the curve of her waist, and I started tickling her. I knew exactly where she was ticklish.

She started squirming underneath me, laughing. "Logan, stop!" she gasped between giggles.

"Admit it!" I said, holding back a laugh myself.

She let me tickle her for a few more seconds and then finally said, "Fine! Fine. I like it better when you kiss my neck than when Doyle does."

"Now don't you feel better, Ace?" I asked charmingly, leaning down to her face to the point where our noses were touching, her hands in mine.

She smiled and replied breathlessly, "Yes." She barely got the word out, as my lips immediately crashed down on hers. I eventually moved down to her neck, and I could feel her throat vibrate with a moan as I left a trail of kisses down to her collarbone. I closed my eyes and enjoyed every second I spent with her, memorizing every curve of her body and every sound she made. I can never get enough of Rory Gilmore.


	4. 4 Rory

Apologies in advance for the huge author's note…

Hey guys! Oh boy so this hasn't been updated in quite the long time. I had abandoned this story pretty soon after I started writing it. Partially because I didn't think it was written very well, and partially because I had no idea where to take it. I was logging into my account to post a different fanfic, and I noticed that this tiny little story already had over 50 reviews and several Fav Story adds! I'm beyond flattered, I gotta say! So I decided to try and take a stab at this story once more. I'm almost done with the next chapter after this, and I hope to have more after that! I think I got most of the little details right, I haven't watched Gilmore Girls in so long. It really started disappointing me in the last season. For example, when Logan proposed to Rory like that towards the very end. He knows her well enough to know that she wouldn't want a public proposal like that! Ugh. Anyways, so this starts up the summer after Logan goes to London. Most everything from the show still happened except for Logan's accident. I didn't mention it in the fic cause it's not important, but in my version Logan went with Rory to Lane's wedding, replaced the Yummy Bartenders when Kirk fired them all, and kept Lorelai from drinking half her body weight in tequila so there was no embarrassing drunken speech. Ha anyways so enjoy I suppose!

**Chapter 4 – Rory**

I sighed as the tiny bell over the door tinkled slightly, signaling that the last customer of the day had exited the store. I had been working at Stars Hollow Bookstore since July 15th, the day Logan left for London. The last few months had been amazing. I took a million pictures at his graduation (ranging from his nude backside coming out of the shower to the heated argument I could see him having with Finn and Colin as they waited in line to get their diplomas. He was no doubt arguing that it would be in Finn's best interest to keep his pants on the entire ceremony, while Finn and Colin objected completely).

We hopped on a plane shortly after his graduation and toured Asia. At first, I was insistent that we change locations every day, as to soak up as many different sites and cities as possible. By the fifth day, I was begging him to let us stay overnight so that we could get a decent amount of sleep. He laughed and agreed wholeheartedly, muttering into my hair as he hugged me, "I wondered how long it would take you to realize that part of vacationing is relaxing, Ace."

We arrived back to our apartment about a week before he had to leave, and we rarely left the apartment in those seven days. We only ventured out a few times to get food. Of course, at these times Finn and Colin had found us (I swear, it's like they're always aware of where Logan is at! It's creepy.) and they had insisted on taking us to some random pub or party each time. But the week was still perfect.

On his last night in town, Mitchum had insisted that he go to a business dinner. I told him that it was okay as long as he came home straight after dinner. He assured me that he would, and as soon as he stepped out the door Finn and Colin appeared to help me set up a farewell bash for Logan. He had loved it, but begged me to take the blond wig off and cease my accent. I told him there was "no way, Governor!"

After a few drinks, Logan pulled me aside. "What's new, mate?" I teased, still using my awful British accent.

"Tell me not to go," he stated bluntly.

I quirked an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. "What?"

"Tell me not to go," he repeated. "Give me a reason to stay here."

My heart broke at his pleading tone, and it broke even more when I had to hoarsely reply, "I can't." I'll never forget the way his face fell. I paused and regained a bit of my composure, continuing in a more even tone. "You have to do this. You can't bail out now. It's just… you have to do this, Logan."

He smiled at me and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Ace." Before I could respond, he gave me a hard, deep kiss.

When he pulled back, I let my hand link into his and said, "I love you too." He kissed me again with so much force that I was convinced my lips had to be bruised purple, and then pulled me back into the crowd.

The next morning I awoke to Logan's hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. "Mmmno," I mumbled. "I don't smell any coffee."

Logan laughed lightly and whispered, "Ace, I gotta catch a plane." My eyes popped open and I immediately struggled to get out of bed. "Hey hey, lay back down. I just wanted to wake you before I left. To say goodbye."

"What? No!" I shouted, struggling out of his light grasp to stand before him on the floor. "I have to go with you to the airport, we can say goodbye there. I mean, what if your flight is delayed, I don't want you sitting there all alone when I could be with you."

"Rory," he said firmly. "You can't come with me."

"I can go with you until security!" I replied, much more hysterically than I had wanted to sound.

"Rory, if you come with me, I won't be able to get on that plane," he stated simply, his voice cracking with emotion.

I could already feel two wet trails snaking their way down my cheeks, and I rubbed them away furiously. "I can't believe this," I gestured down at my crying and pajama-clad self, "is the last way you're going to see me before you leave."

Logan grinned and stroked my hair. "You've never been more beautiful in your life."

The tears started to come harder at this, and he pulled me close. After a few moments, he started to pull away, but he didn't go too far. Yet.

I brought my hand up to cover his, which was wiping the tears away from my cheek. "God, I'm a writer and I should always have a way with words. Yet all I can think of saying to you right now is 'Say hi to William and Harry for me'."

Logan laughed and kissed my forehead. "I love you so much, Ace."

I let out an awkward laugh through my tears and replied, "That's definitely better than 'Say hi to William and Harry for me'."

I wrapped my arms around him and he held me for a few more seconds before he started to pull away. He continued to hold my hand as he grabbed his carry-on luggage. "I paid the rent through the next year, so you don't have to worry about that. And Finn is right downstairs if you need anything, and Colin is on the floor below that-"

"That's not important right now," I insisted quickly, wanting more than anything to not be having this conversation.

"I just want to make sure you're okay, Rory," he whispered as he pressed another kiss to my forehead. We walked silently to the apartment door. Once we had crossed through the doorway I stood there, awkwardly, not sure what to do next.

I bit my lip and said, "Call me when you get to London, okay?"

"I promise," Logan said gruffly, and he kissed me one last time. Before I knew it, he had pulled away and was on the elevator. I waved lamely from the doorway, wiping furiously at my still falling tears with my other hand. And the elevator doors closed and he was gone.

I spent a few minutes trying to get myself under control, which was greatly helped by the two or three cups of black coffee I downed in record time, even for a Gilmore. Knowing there was no way I'd ever get back to sleep, I tried to think of something to do for the day. The thought of hanging out with Finn and Colin, who would also be rather morose about Logan's departure, was not appealing. Before I knew what I was doing, I was in my car halfway to Stars Hollow. My phone beeped, indicating that I had received a text message. I decided to ignore it until I arrived in Stars Hollow. Besides, if it was really important, whomever it was would've called, not sent a text message.

I pulled into the driveway of my childhood home and put the car in park. I fished around my purse for my cell phone as I got out of the car. I closed the door and flipped open my phone. It read "1 text from Logan Huntzberger". I clicked read.

"Miss you already Ace. I'm about to get on the plane. Please don't sit alone all day. Go visit your mother. I love you."

A fresh batch of tears started flowing. Why did he have to know me so well?

I decided that since it was still rather early in the morning, I'd sneak in the back door into the kitchen in hopes of not waking my mother. I nearly screamed when I saw her sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee, looking less than thrilled.

"What on earth are you doing up so early? You are aware it's Saturday, right?" I asked, confused.

My mother simply rolled her eyes. "It took you long enough to get out here. Jeez Ror, do you drive 2 miles per hour or did you kick it up to 3 today? You and your safe driving… I'll never know who you got that from, it certainly wasn't me or your father," she mumbled.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I asked, still confused. We hadn't already had plans to spend time together today of all days, had we?

"Okay, so last night I went to Stars Hollow Video and got us a good selection. I only rented two sappy love movies, so we can mope through those, but then I got ten or fifteen hilarious classics."

She gestured towards the fridge, and I saw bags of candy that only the two women present could consume without overdosing on sugar. She then opened the freezer to reveal every flavor of Ben and Jerry's that Doose's Market carried. Granted, this was Doose's Market so there were really only half a dozen pints inside. But it's the thought that counts. I turned back to my mom, tears still shining in my eyes. "Can't I fool anyone these days, or am I really that easy to predict?"

Before she could respond, I shoved my phone into her hands, Logan's text message still open. "Well, kid, I think you're totally transparent," she stated brusquely as she handed me back the phone. "Or maybe Logan and I are just well versed in the language of Rory."

Just then, my phone started to ring. I glanced down at the caller ID and laughed slightly. "Apparently, Lane is well versed as well."

After assuring Lane that I was fine, mom ushered me into the living room. We dug into the chocolate Ben and Jerry's and watched sappy love stories for the next four hours. I knew she needed the moping time as well, or else I would've protested at least a little bit before giving into this self-indulgence. She and Luke had drifted further and further apart until they eventually cut off their engagement. I can still remember a few days before Logan and I left for Asia when my mother called me, hysterical and in tears, to tell me that she and Luke were over. I drove out to Stars Hollow immediately, and she insisted that I go back the next day, as I had a final. I finally relented and allowed her to push me out the door, but only after she assured me that she would call Sookie if anything at all came up. She later told me that if I hadn't of come over that night, she was convinced that she would've ended up on my father's doorsteps. I'm definitely glad that she didn't.

After two sappy love stories, we popped in "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" and refused to mope any longer. After watching this, we switched to the new version of "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". As mom was switching the DVDs, she told me that she'd really like it if I stayed in Stars Hollow for the rest of the summer. She didn't want me to be alone in mine and Logan's apartment and she really wanted the company.

I, of course, said yes.

And later that day, I stepped out on the pretense of getting coffee from Luke's (a mission my mother was more than happy to let me embark upon alone) but along the way I stopped in Stars Hollows Bookstore and got this job.

Which brings us to now. Three weeks later. After making sure that all the books were in their proper place, I slipped in a cushy reading chair and pulled out my phone. This had become an old routine to me by now. I closed the bookstore every night (mind you, this is Stars Hollow, so everything but Luke's closes by 6PM), tidied up, and then called Logan around 6:30. This would be 11:30 in London, which insured that he wouldn't be at work and I would usually catch him as he was getting ready to go to sleep. I was about to dial the phone when it started ringing. I answered and smiled as soon as I heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"It's 11:31, Ace, which means it's 6:31 in Stars Hollow. One minute past when you usually call! Was the bookstore ridiculously busy today or were you planning on not calling?" he asked jokingly.

"I was about to dial just as you called!" I exclaimed.

"Sure, Ace," he replied, feigning doubt. "How was your day?"

"Pretty uneventful. Mom made relatively little noise on her way out to work this morning, so I got to sleep in until my shift started here."

"You know, you would never have any interruptions in your sleep if you just stayed at our apartment," he suggested gently.

I sighed and rubbed my hand absentmindedly over my face. "I know. That's just it. It's too silent. I don't like it there without you."

"You're going to have to go back there someday, Rory. Unless you're planning on commuting to Yale from Stars Hollow for your last year of college."

I sighed again and quickly changed the subject. "How was your day?"

I could practically hear Logan gritting his teeth as I blatantly ignored what he had been trying to say. "It was the same as every other day. Business as usual." He paused, and then added, "I miss you, Ace."

"I miss you too, Logan," I said, moving to curl up in the chair. We stayed like that for several minutes, not speaking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. On the contrary, it was the most comforting thing I had done all day. Just knowing that he was on the other end of the line was enough.

After awhile, Logan whispered, "Ace?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I gotta get up early for a meeting tomorrow, so I've gotta get some sleep."

A lump formed in the back of my throat, the same lump that formed every night when he told me that he had to go. I racked my brain for reasons that he should stay on the line with me, but I came up with none. "Okay. Goodnight, Logan."

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. So much," he said drowsily. I could tell he was already half asleep.

A single pathetic tear ran down my cheek as I said, "I love you too."

I flipped my phone shut and absentmindedly wiped the tear away. I shook my head, trying to get every sad thought to just fly out my ears.

At least I knew things were going to be looking up soon.


	5. 5 Logan

**Chapter 5 – Logan**

I slumped myself in the oversized chair in my living room, barely listening as some guy I work with named Nick jabbered in my ear. It had been five weeks since I moved to London. Five weeks of no Finn, no Colin, and most notably no Rory. Yesterday, I had missed a deadline for work, causing my day to be ten times more hectic than it should have been. Then, once I got home, Rory didn't answer her phone or reply to her texts. She still hadn't, for that matter. And now, on a rainy Saturday morning, I was listening to Nick jabber on about work. On a Saturday morning.

I closed my eyes and answered Nick's inquiries, not really listening to what he had to say. My doorbell started ringing and I stumbled across my flat to answer it.

"Yeah, Nick that sounds…" my words trailed off as I opened my front door and took in the site before me. "I'm gonna have to call you back," I said shortly, and before he could respond I closed my phone and dropped it on the floor, completely and utterly forgotten.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was standing on my doorstep wearing jeans and a white Dandy Warhols t-shirt. I suddenly had no problem with the rain.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her as if, well, as if I hadn't seen her beautiful face for the past five weeks. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and reciprocated in full. I pulled away as the need for oxygen and answers became more prudent. "What are you doing here?" I breathed, running my fingers up and down her arms. I was afraid that if I stopped touching her, she might disappear.

She smirked and her eyes were sparkling. I knew this look meant two things. One, I was out of the loop on something. And two, Rory Gilmore had a plan. A plan she deemed devious.

"Have you ever heard of Goldsmith's College?" she asked innocently.

"Sure," I answered slowly, fairly certain I had heard it mentioned at some point in my life. What I wasn't certain of was where she was going with this.

"Well, they're part of the University of London. And they also have a study abroad program with Yale University." Realization swept through me as Rory's eyes danced. "Turns out they have a pretty cool journalism program."

I gathered her into my arms and spun her in a circle as she giggled. I put her back down and kissed her. God, I can't believe how much I missed being able to kiss her. "Rory, are you sure? I mean, what about your mom? And Stars Hollow? And everything else?"

She gave me a disbelieving look. "Logan Huntzberger, have you ever known me to do anything without a pro-con list? I've considered both sides, it just turns out your side won."

I raised my hand up to move a stray strand of hair behind her ear, keeping my other hand firmly on her lower back. "I have missed you and your pro-con lists so much, Ace."

She leaned in and kissed me softly. "I've missed you too Huntzberger."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "You're soaking wet. We need to get you out of those clothes." Rory rolled her eyes. "And into some dry ones," I added on to clarify. "When's your stuff getting here?"

"Oh, so does that mean I can stay with you? I mean, I'll just take the couch for a few days while I look for an apartment," Rory teased.

I closed the small distance between us to give her another kiss. "You're living here with me, Ace. And we're not leaving the flat for a week. We've got some catching up to do."

Rory giggled. "I live in a flat! How British of me! But we can't stay in all week. My first class is on Monday."

I sighed and rested my forehead against hers. "That still gives us the weekend. Just us."

Rory had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing when my phone rang at that exact moment. "Yes, just us, Logan," she repeated sarcastically.

I groaned and reluctantly moved away from her to scoop my phone off of the floor. "Hello?"

Nick didn't even bother with a hello of his own, he just dove right back into the business matters I had hung up on when Rory arrived. "Listen Nick," I tried to interject, but he just kept yammering. I sighed and rubbed my face tiredly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rory shiver. I put my hand over the mouthpiece of the phone as I walked back over to where she stood. "Ace, go change into some dry clothes. Borrow whatever you want. The bedroom's that way," I instructed, nodding towards the bedroom and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Rory moved towards the bedroom and I actually attempted to listen to whatever Nick was talking about. I answered a few questions before Rory slipped out of my bedroom. Our bedroom now, really. She was tiptoeing towards the front door, wearing one of my Yale sweatshirts. And nothing else.

"Look, Nick, something personal has come up and I can't do any work, even over the phone, until Monday morning. Goodbye," I said quickly, before snapping the phone shut and following Rory.

She started to open the door before I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going dressed like that, Ace?" I whispered in her hair.

She pouted. "To get my stuff! I brought Frank and the limo, and all my stuff is in the limo."

I chuckled lightly into her hair. "You brought a limo with you to London?"

"Well no," she started, turning around to face me although my arms remained steady at their position around her waist. "I brought Frank and my stuff, and Frank arranged to have a limo at the airport for him to be able to use for the next year."

"I could've gotten you a limo. Hell, I could've picked you up myself if you would've told me about this," I said, kissing her as to show her that I wasn't really angry about it.

"But I wanted to bring Frank. I like him. And you just look so cute when you're surprised, Huntzberger," she replied with the cutest little grin I had ever seen.

I laughed and gently moved her behind the door. I cracked it open a bit and called out, "Hey, Frank!"

"Hello, Mr. Huntzberger," Frank greeted, nodding his head in acknowledgement and leaning against the side of the limo.

"Bring Rory's stuff inside and just leave it in the foyer. Then go enjoy London. Rory and I won't be needing your services until Monday."

Frank nodded once again and began to unpack the limo. I left the door slightly open and dragged Rory back towards the living room. I sat down in my oversized chair and immediately pulled Rory down on my lap.

She giggled. "Wow, you really weren't kidding about keeping me hostage all weekend."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek. "I'm not keeping you hostage. Hostages are kept against their will."

"Well what if I wanted to go out and see Big Ben! Or Westminster Abbey!" she protested.

I rolled my eyes and squeezed her thigh. "Ace, we have all the time in the world to see London. Right now all I want to see is you."

"Nuh uh," she replied, shaking her head. "We do not have all the time in the world," she stated, using air quotes around the phrase I had a feeling I was going to regret saying. "We have a year, five weeks of which I've already missed."

"I know," I replied as I began to trail kisses down her neck. "I've missed you every day of those five weeks, you know."

"That is so cheesy," she laughed, rolling her eyes. Although I could see her blushing slightly and knew that she appreciated the sentiment.

"Did you miss me?" I asked. My voice came out much huskier than I intended it to as my hand slowly skimmed up her thigh.

I watched transfixed as she bit her lip to keep from moaning at our subtle contact. She nodded in response to my question and I grinned, moving my hand from her thighs to pull her close to me as I laid back and closed my eyes. "Logan!" she cried out in protest.

"Ace, as much as I want to rip my sweatshirt right off of you, Frank's still in the front unpacking your stuff."

I felt her sigh. "Frank's heard plenty of what we do from the back of the limo," she grumbled.

I laughed and pressed a kiss to her head. "I'm so glad you're here."

She adjusted her head so that she was looking up at my face. "Really?"

With a smirk I couldn't hold back, I replied, "Of course, Ace! I mean, I was thinking of asking Finn to come live in London with me, but you're a much better alternative. You look much better when borrowing my clothes for one. And you don't reenact Passion of the Christ at any given moment."

"Well, that can be changed, love," she mocked.

I laughed and quickly replied, "No! No Passion of the Christ reenactments in this flat."

"Only if you're sure, love," she replied casually, still mocking Finn.

I pulled her closer to me and buried my face in her hair. "I'm sure. You are so much better than Finn."

"That's a high compliment," she murmured into my shirt.

I noticed the sleepy tone in her voice and asked, "So how long were you on the plane?"

"Seven hours," came the muffled reply from her spot on my chest.

"And you spent the whole time reading?" I guessed.

"Boy, Huntzberger, you sure have me pegged," she replied, snuggling into my side.

Laughing, I said, "Come on, Ace, let's get you to bed."

"No!" she protested, although her body betrayed her words and stayed mildly relaxed in my arms as I carried her to the bedroom. "I have to get used to the time change. I don't want jet lag for the next week."

Rory Gilmore, ladies and gentlemen. Falling asleep, she still thinks more coherently than I do after three cups of coffee. I laid her down on the bed and gently covered her up, before climbing in myself. I pulled her body flush against mine and whispered, "I'm getting some sleep, Ace. And so are you."

She shifted slightly, moving in closer to my chest. "I love you, Logan," she mumbled, already half asleep.

I placed a lingering kiss on her head and said, "I love you too, Rory."

A few hours later, I awoke to the smell of coffee. I smirked and followed the smell to the kitchen. "Hey!" Rory greeted me brightly. Apparently, this girl only needed two or three hours of sleep to completely refresh herself from a seven hour flight. "Coffee?"

I nodded and she poured me a cup before taking a long drink of her own, letting out a content sigh. I took a quick sip and then set my mug down, contemplating the woman before me. She was leaning across the counter towards me, her elbows propped up against the marble with her cup of coffee nestled between her hands. "So, can I see it?" I asked.

She frowned slightly, clearly unsure of what I was referring to. "See what?"

I leaned forward and kissed her lightly. I tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and answered, "Your pro-con list. Can I see it?"

To be honest, I was still a little skeptical that the numbers had really come out in my favor. I love Rory with all of my heart and there's nothing I want more than to fall asleep next to her every night, but I didn't want her to move to another continent if this wasn't what she really wanted.

Rory sighed and avoided my gaze. "Logan…"

"C'mon, Ace. Just a quick glance?" I pleaded.

She shook her head and scooted out of my grasp to move to her purse sitting on the counter. She rifled through it for a moment before producing a very wrinkled piece of paper. "Just promise not to make fun of me. Or get mad."

I eyed her suspiciously. Why would I get mad about a list that had led to her moving across the ocean to be with me? "Sure," I replied, grabbing the paper from her hand before she could change her mind.

Larger than the titles of "London" and "Yale" were two names in the corresponding columns. "Logan" and "Mom". Below the Yale column were the names of various other people, "Lane", "Paris", "Grandparents", and "Luke" among them. I tried to hide my grimace as I noticed the name "Jess" tacked on to the end of that list. "Editor of Yale Daily News" was the only other note under Yale.

Below London (and my name), Rory had written "traveling", "opportunity of a lifetime", and "scholarship". I looked up at Rory curiously. "You got a scholarship to study abroad?" She nodded, still avoiding my gaze. I used the hand not holding her list to grab her own hand, rubbing her palm with my thumb. "Rory, how long ago did they offer you this scholarship?"

"Since I came back to Yale from my time off," she admitted. "But back then, my pro-con list was just your name and my mom's name both under Yale. I didn't need to go any further, I knew I couldn't leave."

I cocked my head and moved my hand up to stroke her arm. "You should've told me about it, Ace."

"I know," she replied, studying her lap as if it were the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. "I just… I knew that if I told you, you'd tell me to go. And I didn't want to be away from you, from my life."

Although I'd never want to hold Rory back from anything, I felt as though my chest might explode at her words. I put down the list and pulled her into my lap. I kissed her gently. "I love you, you know that?"

She smiled. "I love you too, Logan."

We stayed like that for a long time. I can't even tell you how long it was. All I can tell you is that I never wanted that moment to end.


End file.
